Michael ate 3 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 1 slice. If there were initially 7 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 3 out of 7 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{7}$ of the pie remaining.